Into the Burrow
by animefan1009
Summary: When a difficult akuma attacks Paris. Ladybug needs to call on Bunnyx for help. Equipped with the Rabbit Miraculous for the first time, Alix enters the Burrow and finds more than she bargained for.


Ladybug stood on one of the many buildings in Paris. Quietly she looked at the surroundings. There had been reports of an akuma somewhere but as far as Ladybug was concerned there was nothing. It seemed every time she was close to finding something, it would disappear.

"Any luck my lady?" Chat Noir asked jumping down next to her.

"No." Ladybug sighed and continued looking around. "This feels impossible."

"Don't worry Ladybug we've been through tougher situations." Chat Noir grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

Ladybug looked around. Everything seemed normal. Too normal. For a few seconds, she thought she saw a strange-looking figure only for it to disappear. She scratched her head a little. Frowning even more now. Slowly she reached for her yo-yo.

"Lucky Charm." She called out as Chat Noir looked on confused. The small ladybugs flew up and spun around. When they disappeared in their place was a red with black spots umbrella. Ladybug caught it and started to look it over

"Well, that's interesting," Chat Noir stared at it. "Looks weirdly familiar though."

"That's it!" Ladybug said as soon as Chat Noir finished talking. "Seems like we're going to need some help on this."

Chat Noir looked over the umbrella a bit more. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"I know it's a risk but it's one we have to take." Ladybug turned around and flung out her yoyo. "I'll be back soon. Keep an eye out for the akuma while I'm gone."

"You can count on me Bugaboo." Chat Noir said as Ladybug took off.

Ladybug swung across Paris. She looked around carefully to make sure no one was looking. When she was sure the coast was clear she jumped onto the roof of her apartment. She doubled checked before detransforming and entering her bedroom. Tikki flew out of Marinette's earings. Marinette pulled out a macaroon and give it to her. As Tikki ate Marinette walked over to her bed. She pulled out a box and unlocked it. The now round red and black Miracle Box stared ar her. She took a deep breath and carefully pulled it out. Looking around she found the symbol for the Rabbit Miraculous and opened the compartment. She took out the blue and white pocket watch and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Alix Kubdel skated her way across Paris. Shortly after school got out there was talk on an akuma attack. Normally she would have just got back home to wait it out but she had a feeling to remain outside. Despite the possible lecture, she would get from her father or Jalil. She would just shrug it's off as always. As she skated she saw a strange-looking figure. She started to approach only for not even a second it was gone and she was on the ground.

"Okay, that wasn't funny!" She yelled out looking around. As she stood up she felt herself being tied up and pulled upwards.

"Glad I found you in time," someone said as Alix landed on the roof of a building.

"What the." Alix stood up and turned around. "Ladybug what are you doing here?"

"I need your help with this akuma Alix," Ladybug said firmly.

"You need my help!" Alix said in confusion. "Wait does this mean?"

"Alix Kubdel this is the Miraculous of the Rabbit which grants the power of time travel. You must use it for the greater good. When the mission is complete you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Of you can!" Alix said getting more excited with every word. Ladybug smiled and handed a small black box to Alix. She opened the box and a light blue glowing orb flew out of it. It circled Alix a little bit. She smiled as the light went in front of her and disappeared. In its place was the small white Rabbit Kwami.

"Oh, are you my new owner?" Fluff asked flying close to Alix. She turned around to Ladybug. "This one is mine right?"

"Yes Fluff," Ladybug laughed a little. She looked over to Alix. "You remember the transformation words rights?"

"We've met before?" Fluff asked confused. She flew around Alix some more.

"Right." Alix took the watch and held it out. "Fluff Clockwise!"

Fluff flew into the miraculous and Alix pocketed it. She felt the magic of it flow through her. When it went away she looked over herself. Her normal closed had transformed into a white and blue hero costume, just like she had seen a while ago.

"This is incredible!" She said as looked over her costume.

"Now the plan is simple. Use your burrow power to travel into the future, where Chat Noir and I had confronted the villain." Ladybug explained once Alix calmed down a little. "Now while you're in the Burrow you're timer will not start to tick down. But as soon as you leave the timer will begin."

"Got it." Alix picked up her umbrella. She pointed it behind her. "Burrow!"

"Wait!" Ladybug called before Bunnyx could enter. "There's something I need to warn you about."

"What is it?" Alix asked cautiously.

"In the Burrow, you will see events from both the past and future. Be careful to exit the right one or there could be disastrous consequences. When you are done promise me you will not tell anyone anything that you see from the future."

"I promise," Alix said with an assuring smile.

"Good luck Bunnyx."

Bunnyx gave a small wave before entering. When she did she had to stand there in awe. Surrounding her was something more incredible than Ladybug could ever describe. Many pictures of events, past, present, and future were before her. Slowly she walked closer and looked around. She found an image of her and her father from the birthday she received her pocket watch. She gently touched the picture and moved her arm across it. In an instant, the scene started playing just as it had when it happened.

"Incredible," Bunnyx said as she stepped back from it a little. She looked around some more. "It's like watching history in the making. Now I got to find the right exit."

As Bunnyx walked around she saw countless Ladybug and Chat Noir battles. Fighting many familiar and new faces. Judging how everything seemed to be intact, they succeeded in each one of them. However, none of them looked to be the fight she was looking for.

"Welp this is taking longer than I thought," Alix complained as something caught her eye. "Is that Lila?"

Bunnyx walked closer to the burrow exit. Just like the first one, she moved her hand across it. She watched as Lila slowly approached Miss Bustier's desk. Making a quick movement to steal a paper from her desk. The Burrow then cut to Lila walking over to Marinette's bag and slipping the paper in.

"Wait is that how those test answers got into Marinette's bag?" Alix gasped. She looked over at the next Burrow which showed Lila walking down the stairs before screaming that Marinette pushed her. "What a lying little b*tch. Note to self apologize to Marinette when this is done."

Bunnyx walked away from those Burrows. She started focusing only on the ones featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir. She saw many battles, struggles, and victories. Both from the past and future. None felt right to her.

"This could be it," she said as she walked up to a Burrow. It was of Ladybug and Chat Noir look down with their eyes closed. Just to be sure Bunnyx moved her hand across it. There she saw both Ladybug and Chat Noir detransform in front of her.

"Marinette? Adrien?" she gasped stepping back. She started walking backward. Not checking to make sure there was nothing behind her. Before she knew it she started falling back.

"Well, hello Mini-me surprised to see you here." Bunnyx looked up to see her future self.

"Future me!" Alix jumped up. "Where? When I am?"

"You're in our apartment. Seems like Ladybug finally realized we were needed." Future Alix took a sip from something from a mug. "Let me guess who found who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?"

"Yeah, it's shocking, to say the least." Alix heard a small beep and pulled out her Miraculous. "Oh no I wasted my power. I let Ladybug down."

"Cheer up Mini-me," Future Alix placed her hand on Alix's chin and lifted it up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar-looking watch. From behind her, a small floating bunny poked out. "I'm still here and I still got this. As long as we both exist you haven't failed."

"But I still can't use my power." Alix turned around and grabbed her umbrella. She called out for her power but nothing happened. "See."

"Don't worry Mini-Me there is an easy solution. Fluff needs to recharge before using her powers again. You see as teenagers our bodies cannot fully merge with the kwami's magic. So after we completely use up our power the kwami needs to eat something. Why this happens no one knows. Thankfully I have plenty of Fluff's favorite foods on hand."

"Okay," Alix sighed in relief. "Counterclockwise."

The hero costume disappeared off of Alix. She held her watch tightly as Fluff flew out. Upon seeing her future self the kwami flew over and started circling her. Both Fluffs scratched their heads and examined the other. Future Alix couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She led her younger self to the couch.

"Did you feel like this?" Alix asked as she sat down. "Like a mix of confusion, shock, and betrayal."

"Betrayal?" Future Alix took another sip of her drink.

"The girls and I tell each other everything. At least I thought we did. I dunno I get it's a big secret but not even trusting us."

"Trust me Mini-Me Marinette, Ladybug means no harm to you or anyone. Believe me, she's doing it for your projection."

"Guess I need to let this sit in." Alix leaned back a little.

"Take your time Mini-Me." Alix held her watch up. "Everything is going to be alright."

Alix remained leaning on the couch. Her mind started going back to all her interactions with Ladybug and Chat Noir or Adrien and Marinette. How the two of them were running off with every akuma attack. How Ladybug and Chat Noir always show up when it seemed impossible. When Mylene got akumatized and closed the whole school in and when they got stuck in a train in space. Now thinking about it they were the two in their class who wasn't akumatized at least once. It was like a puzzle was being put together that she didn't know she was solving.

"Wait how do we know which one is which?" one of the Fluffs said after a few minutes.

"Carrot clafoutis," Future Alix said taking a sip of her drink. She didn't even look at the two kwami. Alix couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the comment.

"Ew no!" one of the Fluff's said visibly shaking. While the other one looked one confused. Future Alix reached over and grabbed the Fluff that was shaking.

"This one is mine," Future Alix said bringing her Fluff closer to her. The other Fluff flew over closer to Alix. Future Alix got up and walked over to her kitchen, coming back she gave a baby carrot each Fluff. She also gave Alix a cookie. "Feeling better Mini-Me?"

"Yeah just needed to think about it," Alix said taking a bite of the cookie. "Just wish I can find the right Burrow but I got nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I have no idea," Alix began. A moment later she froze. "Wait a minute, the strange-looking figure. I tried to approach them but then.

"Next thing I knew I was sitting on my butt," Future Alix said with her.

"I think that might have been it!" Alix jumped up. "Let's go Fluff Ladybug needs us."

Saying the transformation words again, Alix stood firm as she transformed. She summoned her power again. Before she entered she turned towards her future self who nodded at her. Bunnyx nodded back before jumping into the Burrow. This time, while still in awe of the scene, she remained focused and walked towards the Ladybug and Chat Noir centered exits.

"There you are," Bunnys said upon seeing a familiar look figuring. She moved her hand across. Watching as the figure press what kind of looked like a pen, she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir freeze in place as the figure continued moving. "A time freezing villain. Interesting."

Bunnyx stepped back a little before jumping into it. Holding her umbrella in front of her. Using it, she knocked the villain down. The force was just enough for the pen to fly our of their hand. Quickly she jumped and grabbed it first.

"Chat Noir heads up!" Bunnyx called throwing the pen towards her.

"Thanks, Bunnyx," he said grabbing the pen. He called for his Cataclysm turning the pen to dust. Ladybug proceeded to take her yoyo and purify it. Bunnyx watched in awe as the ladybugs fixed everything around her. When she turned back at the other heroes. She saw Ladybug and Chat Noir holding their fists out at her.

"Pound it!" the three said of them said together.

"You were great out there Bunnyx," Ladybug said once the two of them were in a secluded area.

"Thanks, Ladybug or should I say Marinette," Alix said with a smirk as she handed back the Mirlaculous.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ladybug said nervously.

"I saw it the Burrow." Ladybug just stared at her. "Hey, it wasn't from the future."

"Alix listen..."

"Don't worry about it I know how important this is to you. I can keep a secret."

Ladybug smiled at her and Alix smiled back. The two fist-bumped again before heading off. Waiting for the next adventure.


End file.
